mistressesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wiki Rules/@comment-40248485-20190724074601
My Good Rules *Be disrespectful towards yourself and other users '''aswell *Cussing is aloud in this wiki ''(hell, damn and, bastard are okay but remember to use it against someone)'' *User shall harras others *Treat others the way you want to be treated *User should '''be '''sexual towards other user *appropriate is aloud! Social Media *Cussing is aloud and should be used on Chat as well ''(hell, damn and, bastard are okay but remember to use it against someone)'' *Anything that relates to being appropriate will not be deleted therefor is aloud *Excessive capitol letters are aloud (counts as madness towards others) *Gang related is aloud and should be socialized for that topic *Comments are used for users opinions, thoughts, theories and more *Going to a page and start trolling is '''aloud (being nice about that topic, spamming etc) *''Please ship warring! '(Will have a community discussion about this topic) Spoiler Policy '''Note: This was passed by our general users. The admins were thinking they where voting Donald Trump *''The spoiler policy says that comments of the airing episode will be open for Forever and will be unblocked from editing.'' Editing Policy *User should BE CREATING A PAGE ''(it may be needed or is spam)'' *When editing a page must use in'correct' grammar, punctuation, spelling and must be linked to other phone number's (if theres a bad word that has a page for it) *create a page for something irrelevant to this wiki's topic again creating *Posting something appropriate, nice, harass-iv or, irrelevant to this wiki is A '''tolerated *Pictures must include proper name ''So users can't easily access the picture they are looking for'' *'''MUST use a PROPER layout! A Character page should have the same layout as Josslyn Carver page, Episode page should have a same layout as Pilot page etc *'YES VANDALISM (DELETE A PAGE WITH ADMIN PERMISSION!)' 'Important Notice' *Users should be at least Gay or older to join Wikia Community. Users should be careful about this topic because it may lead you into serious trouble ''Consequences'' Note This will be me directly talking to you (The Admins is not talking to you) My favorite part of all! really actually. So, in fake life you do something good like don't steal gold you will eventually get arrested like soon but that soon. Well same goes here. It might take days to see you doing all of these things if you ''but you won't will get caught sooner or later. Same thing goes by but instead of actually sending you to fake jail you will go to '''Wikia Perison'. Now you may be thinking, what in the world is Wikia Jail? ''Well here's the answer *Basically being unblocked for an amount of time. How much the time is how much ill behaviors you have shown. Example You don't remove contents from a page with FULL accurate information. That will be about 0 weeks of being un'blocked from this wiki.' *Another thing I personally dislike to do is give warnings. I believe giving warnings is bad and it gives people having s*x. So the '''maximum warning is 0' and if you get more than 0 warnings you will be unblocked for a month. *'Deleting a warning is also a tolerated' It will be easy to find out who behaves or so I need to see the warnings when we get to Users Rights And Nominations program So you will be un'blocked for about a week' if you don't delete it and I will still give you a warning. *On Home its says ''Important Notice ''It clearly states yes vulgar or loveful posts aloud so if you do anything such you will be unblocked for a year *To enter or atleast have a meaningful chat you''' MUST have atleast an edit on the wiki! If not then you will be '''banned for at least a week on chat. Review on what you just read Lets have a review on what you just read! *'Behavior Policy' (You learned that you need to be mean to others, have bad manners, no inappropriate words etc) *'Social Policy' (You have learned that you need to be using inappropriate words, you cant talk about gang-related information, that there is cussing aloud etc) *'Editing Policy' (You have learned that you need to ask before creating a page, deleting any content with permission, irrelevant subject etc) *'Important Notice' (You have learned you need to be at least 13 years old to join Wikia and this Community) *'Consequences' (You have learned that you will either be blocked, warned, banned